


Baby I'm howlin´for you

by YourWayToHeaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWayToHeaven/pseuds/YourWayToHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the big confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm howlin´for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction! I'm not a writer... English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so please be patient with me. Hope it's not too bad :)

This was the day. The day that Stiles had planned for six months now. He was finally gonna tell Derek how he felt about him. For six months Stiles had been going through different scenarios in his head over and over again. One scenario ended with his throat being ripped open by a pair of sharp werewolf teeth and another scenario ended with hot mind blowing sex. He thinks he would prefer the later one of those two scenarios though.

He has known for a period of eight months that he’s in love with Derek. It started as a pathetic crush but later developed into something more, something deeper. He couldn’t help it. Derek with his flawless body and charming personality. He was pretty much perfect. Although the charming personality could be discussed. Some people may think that he’s a bit moody and not very likeable, but Stiles knows the person behind the exterior. And that person is pretty awesome. Derek’s funny without really realizing it himself and he’s caring and thoughtful even if he doesn’t like to show it. But Stiles can see it and it warms his teenage heart and it makes his stomach feel all funny.   
So today’s the day and he’s starting to get crazy nervous.

He drives his jeep towards Derek’s loft and parks outside. ‘You can do this Stiles, come on, don’t be a fucking coward’, he tries to tell himself. But what if Derek doesn’t like him in that way at all?   
Stiles had chatted about this with Scott the other day and Scott had just looked at him like he was an idiot. After he was done complaining about his pathetic crisis Scott had told him: ‘Seriously Stiles, the guy looks at you like he wants to bone you as much as you want to bone him. Just tell him for god sake before both of you get killed by sexual frustration’. Okay, maybe he should just trust Scott about this. 

He opens the car door and walks up to Derek’s door. He knocks and waits. Oh god, he should go back home and hide under the covers. Yes that sounds like a great…oops too late for that now. Derek’s standing in the doorway in a pair of tight black jeans and a tightly fitted white V-necked T-shirt, looking hot as always of course. 

“Hi Stiles! What are you doing here? I thought you and Scott were hanging out today.”

“Uhmm… yeah change of plans. Scott’s hanging out with Allison and I needed to talk to you about something”. Stiles look up from his feet trying to read Derek’s expression. But he’s as blank as always. Damn Derek and his poker face. 

“Okay…yeah alright, come in then.” Derek says showing him inside and closing the door behind them.   
Derek takes a seat on his couch and gestures for Stiles to join him. He makes his way over plopping down beside Derek. Stiles fiddle with the hem of his shirt. He can feel his heart pounding fast in his chest. This is it, the time has come.

Derek clears his throat. “So what was it you came here to talk about?”

“I…I want to tell you something really personal…and promise you won’t laugh in my face, okay?” Stiles can feel his palms sweating and hands shaking but at least he manage to choke out an answer.

Derek turns to look at Stiles and maybe he’s imagining things but Derek looks kind of hopeful. As hopeful as he can look anyway. “Yes Stiles I promise I won’t laugh at you!” 

“Okay…Eight months ago I realized I was in love with someone and I’m not sure how to tell him. I’m scared about telling him because I’m afraid he might not feel the same way about me. I really like him and I enjoy spending time with him and he’s all I think about. I can’t even concentrate in school anymore, he’s basically taking over my life”. Stiles’ looking down at his hands placed in his lap. He hears Derek shifting beside him and then he feels Derek’s hand squeezing his shoulder.

“Stiles I’m sure this guy whoever he is likes you too. You’re an amazing guy, you’re funny and kind and cute and any guy would be lucky to have you”. Stiles look up and meet Derek’s eyes and if he’s not mistaking there’s a tiny blush on his cheeks. That’s not possible. Derek’s blushing because of Stiles. This is going better than expected. Can a man die of happiness?

Derek continues: “Who is this guy? It’s not Scott right? Cause that would be awkward as hell. Is it someone I know? Is it Danny? He’s a nice guy. Or is it Isaac?”   
Derek looks at him awaiting an answer and everything Stiles can think is that this is suddenly going incredibly wrong. He thought he was being obvious with who he was talking about. Either Derek is really dumb or Stiles is just bad at using his words. It’s probably the second alternative. Or this is just God’s way of punishing Stiles for that time he shop lifted that chocolate bar when he was 10.

Stiles need to get this right. He wants Derek naked and panting in his bed by the end of the night. “No no no, it’s definitely not Scott! And not Danny or Isaac…It’s someone else and yes you know him very well.” 

“Come on Stiles don’t make me figure it out just tell me now!” Derek sort of barks out.

“It’s you dumbass!! I’m in love with you and have been for eight months. Now I have said it and now you can mock me all you want. You’re way out of my league anyway. I mean dude look at you and look at me. We’re like Beauty and the Beast. So…I’m gonna go and…”

Before he can finish his sentence Derek is suddenly straddling him and looking him straight in the eyes. Stiles feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest and he can feel the hard beating of Derek’s heart and feel his heavy breathing on his face. Oh my god he’s so close. They stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like several minutes. Stiles can see it now. Derek’s eyes says it all and that’s all it takes for Stiles to lean in and let his lips cover Derek’s. It’s just a soft touch of lips but boy it feels so good and he never wants it to end. He wants this forever. Stiles break the kiss leaning his forehead against Derek’s. 

“I really love you Derek.” He whispers looking directly at Derek.

Derek’s eyes soften and he leans in for another kiss. “I love you too Stiles.”


End file.
